


Hour Follows Hour [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller thinks Neal is wasting his life and his talent. A White Collar vidlet to Ani DiFranco's "Hour Follows Hour". Spoilers up to 3.12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hour Follows Hour [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Lost Hour challenge on fan_flashworks. Thanks to my partner for beta.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/rb0FOk396s8)  
**Download:** [AVI (28Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_HourFollowsHour_chinashop.avi) (right click, save as)

["Hour follows hour" lyrics by Ani DiFranco](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/anidifranco/hourfollowshour.html)


End file.
